El pequeño detalle
by Shizenai
Summary: Siempre se lo había preguntado... ¿cómo demonios podían ser esos muñecos tan inquietantemente realistas? [El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).]


_El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Skip Beat y sus personajes son de Nakamura Yoshiki. Todo lo que no encuentren coherente... está bien, me lo inventé (xD)._

_**Dedicado a Suiseki, por soportarme y resolverme mis dudas.**_

* * *

**El pequeño detalle**

* * *

"_No importa lo que creas. Aún no estás preparado para implicarte emocionalmente en ninguna relación. Si permites que esa parte de ti sea expuesta, acabarás con todo lo que has conseguido hasta ahora."_

Eso era exactamente lo que le había advertido el presidente Lory con su usual voz autoritaria, pero con el paso del tiempo era cada vez más frecuente que Tsuruga Ren pusiese en tela de juicio sus afirmaciones.

Al fin y al cabo, era una persona completamente renovada que difícilmente perdía los estribos sea cual fuese la circunstancia que se le presentaba. Había superado una experiencia traumática de su niñez, soportaba la enorme carga de vivir prácticamente una vida paralela como Hizuri Kuon y Tsuruga Ren, mantenía un nivel de responsabilidad que habría sido catalogado de "admirable" incluso por los profesionales más veteranos, y sobre todo, Ren también guardaba con recelo una llave importante... Una llave que abría un candado allá donde podían despertarse sus sentimientos más oscuros...

¡Por el amor de Dios! Había observado delante de sus mismas narices como el ser más repugnante que pudiera haber sobre la tierra besaba en los labios a la única chica que había hecho temblar los pilares de su impecable existencia. Si aquella prueba de fuego no había desatado sus más depravados instintos, entonces Takarada Lory no tenía absolutamente nada que reprocharle.

Sin embargo, el caótico día llegó. Y en aquel desliz de su vida, Tsuruga Ren había hecho llorar a Maria.

Todo comenzó tras la dura sesión de rodaje de B.J.. Mogami Kyoko y él habían sentido un profundo alivio después de verse liberados de aquella tensión a la que estaban sometidos tras encarnar personajes de una complejidad tan inmensa por un periodo de cinco días consecutivos. Cuando él la vio acercarse a su coche con esa cándida y risueña sonrisa, sólo ésa que no necesitaba interpretar y que le gustaba creer que sólo tenía reservada para él, fue como si el yugo se hubiese desprendido de su cuello y el oxígeno inflara de nuevo sus resentidos pulmones.

Ella se ajustó el cinturón del copiloto, cambió la emisora de las noticias a su espacio de música preferido, y se sonrojó ávidamente cuando él le apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía aún mojado por la frente.

—¿Preparada?

—Siempre —le decía.

Volver a escuchar la atropellada y entusiasta voz de la chica relatando lo que había hecho con Kanae y Chiori en el departamento de Love Me como si no hubiera estado conviviendo con él durante los últimos días, seguía fascinándole de sobremanera. Ella era _especial_, desde luego, mucho más de lo que ella misma creía.

Por supuesto, en ninguna de sus conversaciones como preámbulo para su vuelta a la realidad había cabida para cualquier comentario, alusión o sugerencia sobre sus roles como hermanos Heel. Eso, debía reconocer, facilitaba altamente las cosas. No tanto para él, quien definitivamente había aprendido a no dejarse llevar por sus emociones después del fallo de la última vez, sino para ella. Kyoko era buena en lo que hacía, pero era una primeriza. Ren no se llevaba a engaños cuando creía que no hablar jamás sobre el famoso tema de los hermanos simplificaba que ella no crease un muro de hielo entre los dos. De ser así, Ren no lo habría soportado. Si para ello debía ignorar que como hermanos Heel rozaban a veces los límites de lo correcto, lo haría. Aun si debiera además tragarse sus sentimientos.

—Bien, ye estamos aquí ¿Llevas todo lo que necesitas?

—Creo que sí —dijo inspeccionando dentro de su bolso—. ¡Ah! La maleta de la escuela...

De pronto, ella se giró para alcanzar la mochila acomodada en los asientos posteriores, y por pura inercia, él lo hizo también. Por un momento, los hombros de ambos se encontraron en un simple roce que podía hacer saltar chispas, y Tsuruga Ren comprobó que sus rostros estaban tal vez más cerca de lo que los dos habrían deseado.

Ella le miró con los ojos abiertos de expectación y entreabriendo los labios como si un anhelo secreto hubiese cabalgado sobre aquel suspiro que le lamió a él el rostro. Ren respiró profundamente para contenerse. No se había percatado de ello, pero se había quedado observando intensamente esa boca que raramente tenía tan cerca y, podía notar también la incomodidad que aquel atrevimiento provocaba en ella.

Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol se relamió los labios resecos, carraspeó un par de veces con molestia y se separó con rapidez para obligarse a apretar fuertemente el volante del vehículo.

—Buenas noches, Mogami-san. Descansa apropiadamente, hoy has trabajado muy duro —respondió con la voz ligeramente ronca mientras la miraba de reojo.

La chica asintió, le expresó de igual manera sus mejores deseos y Ren tuvo la sensación de que se alejaba más deprisa de lo habitual cuando cerró la puerta del coche.

Se había quedado allí, inútilmente parado en la acera y con la vista perdida en algún punto del horizonte como si esperase localizar el término más adecuado para lo que acababa de suceder allí mismo.

No lo encontró.

Su estilizado zapato de cuero pisaba ya el acelerador cuando un brillo particularmente extraño llamó su atención desde la alfombrilla del copiloto. Estaba a punto de llamar a Mogami Kyoko, pero ella ya había desaparecido. Pensó también en la idea de acercarse al restaurante para informarle de su olvido, pero lo descartó cuando recordó lo aturdida que había notado a la chica, y lo confundido que se sentía él también.

Se inclinó para tomar el extraño objeto entre sus dedos, y entonces, simplemente no pudo creer a sus ojos.

Fuwa Sho se balanceaba entre las puntas de sus dedos con la misma expresión arrogante que utilizaba cuando estiraba su mediocre ironía para recordarle quién era realmente el que ocupaba la mayor parte en el impenetrable corazón de Mogami.

Por supuesto, se trataba de una de esas increíblemente realistas réplicas.

En primer lugar frunció el entrecejo. No lo entendía. Una cosa es que su kōhai empleara sus habilidades artísticas en diseñar muñecos de él mismo para consentir a la dulce nieta del presidente, y otra muy distinta es que se aplicara con ese grado de perfección en realizar diminutos clones de Fuwa Sho sin ningún aparente sentido.

_Aparente_, se repitió.

Si el fin de aquellos escalofriantes muñecos era puramente afectivo... ¿qué demonios debía pensar él de todo aquello?

Intentando enfocar todo desde una perspectiva fría, Ren intentó llegar a la conclusión de que, fuera lo que fuese, debía mantenerse al margen. Había soportado estoicamente demasiado de ese chico inmaduro sin ni siquiera inmutarse como para perder los papeles aquel día sólo por un estúpido muñeco.

Pese a todo, había algo peor en el mundo para Tsuruga Ren que un Fuwa Sho en miniatura y, eso resultaba ser, exactamente, dos Fuwa Sho en miniatura.

_Imperdonable._

Aplastó el acelerador del vehículo y se fugó del lugar dejando sólo una estela de humo y ensordecedores gruñidos de motores sobre el asfalto...

.

.

.

Su teléfono móvil vibró sobre el escritorio de la oficina de Yashiro Yukihito. Ren no respondió y ni tan sólo hizo el intento de apartar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador de su manager. Sabía perfectamente de quién podía tratarse y sospechaba también que no sería todo lo amable que se esperaba de él si llegaba a contestarle en ese instante.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente con un sonoro suspiro de cansancio y Yashiro se desabrochó inmediatamente la larga gabardina que luego dejó sobre el perchero de la puerta.

—Te están llamando.

—Lo sé.

—Llegas temprano —le saludó.

—Tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

Tenía las esperanzas de poder concluir todo aquello sin que su manager llegara a enterarse. No sabía por qué, pero en ese crucial encuentro había comprendido que había estado deseando demasiado.

—¡Oh! —y _ahí_ estaba. Ese tonito otra vez.

El hombre recorrió la sala en dos enormes zancadas, agarró los dos muñecos en miniatura que habían estado tranquilamente sobre su mesa y Ren ignoró que le estuviese realizando el mismo exhaustivo estudio que un forense a un cadáver.

—Es Fuwa Sho —dijo con entusiasmo.

—Eso parece.

—Creo que puede tratarse de uno de esos muñecos de Kyoko-chan.

—Posiblemente —insistió con desgano, sin dejar de clickear con irritación y pasar los ojos por un lado y otro de la pantalla.

—Éste es una versión del videoclip de hace un año, pero éste de aquí parece un modelo mucho más reciente... —dedujo con interés.

—Ya lo había notado, Yashiro-san. Gracias.

Yukihito enarcó una ceja. No entendía el porqué de su malhumor, pero Dios sabía que estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Se deslizó así por la extensión de su propio escritorio y descubrió con asombro lo que tan concentrado y ocupado mantenía a su representado.

—¿Ahora te has vuelto fan del cantante número uno de Japón? —Enarcó una ceja. La hilera de imágenes siguió reflejándose en sus lentes.

—No seas ridículo, Yashiro. Sólo estoy... yo sólo estaba...

—¿Preguntándote por qué la versión más reciente de ese muñeco tiene un lunar en el trasero que en la versión anterior no estaba?

A Ren se le congeló cada célula del cuerpo.

Intentó componer alguna negación coherente, pero al no ser capaz de emitir respuesta, escuchó en silencio la burlona risita de su agente.

—Oye, Ren. —Inesperadamente, su voz sonó mucho más seria de lo que esperaba—. Que ese chico haya besado a Mogami-san una vez no significa que ella vaya a caer automáticamente a sus pies. Sí, es un poco raro que la hubiésemos encontrado con él en su auto, pero puede haber mil explicaciones. Ella y él seguramente no han...

—Yashiro-san, ni se te ocurra decirl...

—... intimado a tus espaldas.

Aquello lo descolocó. No es como si obviamente no lo hubiese pensado, después de todo, era la razón por la que estaba allí, por la que no había conciliado el sueño aquella noche y por la que sentía irrefrenablemente que un tornado devastador iba tomando forma bajo su pecho. Pero, claro, era mucho más impactante cuando la duda se exponía en voz alta.

Un incómodo silencio envolvió la habitación mientras ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos. El teléfono volvió a sonar. Ren se levantó de un salto de su asiento y Yashiro lo siguió con la mirada mientras se dirigía imparable hacia la puerta.

—Es Mogami-san.

—Ya he dicho que lo sé.

Y sin más, abandonó con un portazo la estancia.

No había sido su culpa, ¿qué crimen habría podido cometer una niña? Sólo estaba allí, parada en la mitad del pasillo, paradójicamente, con ese maldito muñeco en las manos y su radiante sonrisa de felicidad, una que le recordaba tanto a esa otra... y que, extrañamente, se activaba en el mismo momento en que él se cruzaba en su campo de visión.

—¡Tsuruga-sama! —gritó la niña.

Ren la recibió en los brazos cuando ella saltó desde lejos, aunque esta vez, no le hizo dar vueltas por el aire como usualmente hacía.

—Maria, la verdad es que estaba esperando verte para pedirte un favor. —La sonrisa infante brilló sobre sus dientes blancos, aunque no duró mucho—. ¿Podrías prestarme ese muñeco tuyo? Sólo será por un día.

—Pero, Tsuruga-sama... —dijo avergonzada— Maria ya se ha acostumbrado a dormir con él, y si no puedo sostenerlo entre mis brazos, entonces no podré pegar ojo en toda la noche.

—Oh, vamos, te prometo que te compensaré llevándote a comer tantos helados como quieras —insistió, sosteniendo la suave mano de aquel muñeco.

—¡De verdad que me gustaría! Siempre me gusta complacer a Tsuruga-sama, pero esto que me pide es demasiado —espetó, tirando hacia ella de su tesoro más preciado.

—Maria...

—Aunque no tiene tanto lujo de detalles como en el original, estoy segura que onee-san se esforzó muchísimo para que yo tuviera...

Entonces, sucedió lo inevitable.

Como si aquellas inocentes palabras mágicas de la niña entrañaran una verdad demoníaca, Ren se vio tentado a tirar quizá demasiado fuerte del pequeño brazo. La ropa se desgarró entre jirones y ruidos desagradables, y pronto, lo único que hubo quedado entre los brazos de la chiquilla fue un despojo de lo que alguna vez hubo sido un perfecto muñeco.

—¡Maria! —gritó Yashiro desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

La niña no le miró. Alzó la barbilla hacia el rostro irreconocible del actor y... algo tenebroso, algo extraño y despiadado que nunca antes había visto en sus ojos normalmente gentiles, hizo que estallara en llanto.

Yashiro apretó el paso, acurrucó a la niña entre sus brazos y vio la sombra de Tsuruga Ren desapareciendo entre los pasillos.

_No_, pensó entonces.

Ya no era _él_.

.

.

.

Se quedó parada frente a la puerta del departamento de maquillaje. Sabía que él la había estado ignorando los últimos días. Kyoko estaba segura de que sólo dos razones harían que Tsuruga Ren no devolviera una llamada: una era la falta de tiempo por sus ocupaciones, algo que ya le había desmentido Yashiro. Y la otra... la otra era tan tenebrosa que prefería no pensar en la idea de que pudiera estar enfadado.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió la puerta de un golpe para impedirse perder el coraje. Si él quería evitarla no tendría nada que hacer, e igualmente, era consciente que una vez caracterizado como Cain Heel, no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad de aclarar con él cualquier malentendido durante otro tortuoso transcurso de días laborales.

La única opción resultaba ser sorprenderle en ese breve periodo de tiempo.

—¡Tsuruga-san! —gritó muy decidida, aunque perdió todo el aliento cuando observó la amplia espalda del joven cuando se ajustaba el resquebrajado suéter de su famoso personaje.

Aquello era una mezcla extraña, sólo con esa prenda tan impropia de él y los pantalones de alta costura, al igual que los flamantes zapatos de piel. Todavía no estaba caracterizado del todo, por lo que Kyoko supuso que no era tarde.

—¡Por favor, le ruego que me disculpe! —dijo mientras hacía una reverencia con las manos sobre las rodillas—. Maria-chan me lo ha contado todo... Lo del... muñeco. En verdad, es todo culpa mía —insistió, con la cabeza cada vez más gacha—. Yo nunca tuve en cuenta sus sentimientos cuando comencé a diseñarle ese regalo. Sé que no tengo justificación y que debería haber esperado la aprobación de mi senpai, pero... ¡pero quiero que sepa que lo hice con la mejor de las intenciones!

Kyoko se sumió en un mutismo intranquilo, sólo roto por sus nerviosas respiraciones.

El hombre frente a ella no hizo ningún ademán por responderle, y con esa extraña inquietud, Kyoko elevó lentamente la cabeza para lamentarse enseguida de haberlo hecho.

Fue como despertarse de un trance desconcertante. Él aún estaba dándole la espalda cuando la miró descuidadamente por encima del hombro. Kyoko tragó grueso y notó la humedad en la sien de una perla fría.

Ese hombre no era Cain Heel ni tampoco Tsruruga Ren.

Otra vez. Era _esa otra_ _extraña_ persona.

No esbozó palabra. Ese enorme cuerpo giró con gracilidad sobre sus talones y algo de aquel elegante avance hizo que ella retrocediera. Cuando las palmas de sus manos se apoyaron en la pared, él se inclinó peligrosamente.

—Me mentiste —sentenció.

El susurro frío como una esquirla de hielo le cortó las terminaciones nerviosas.

—N-no, yo...

—Dijiste que siempre sería yo la única persona que estaría aquí. —Un dedo apretó firmemente contra su pecho, a la altura donde sentía que el corazón se desbocaba bajo su piel—. Pero siempre ha estado él. _Sólo_ él.

Kyoko entreabrió los labios. Únicamente había visto una vez en tal límite de descontrol al intachable hombre que la miraba con resentimiento y, sabía perfectamente cuál o _quién_ era la causa.

—Siempre me lo había preguntado... —continuó su ronca voz—. Cómo es posible dotar a tal nivel de perfección esos muñecos solamente observando. Pero, no siempre es así... ¿verdad?

El dedo que antes apuntaba su corazón viajó hacia las tierras suaves de su boca. Se paseó entre una comisura y otra hasta detenerse justo en el centro, como si una parte de él deseara inconscientemente que no estuviese temblando.

—¿Hasta dónde? —preguntó—. ¿Hasta dónde te ha tocado?

Su hálito cálido le provocó un estremecimiento. Desconcertada, Kyoko miró por encima del hombro del chico, y al vislumbrar las llamativas miniaturas sobresaliendo de la bolsa que el actor había estado usando para vestirse, acabó entendiéndolo todo.

—Oh, no puede ser... ¿Usted no se referirá a...?

Kyoko se arrastró por la pared cual oruga. Procuraba no hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran hacerle reaccionar de mala manera y se alejó siempre vigilándole detenidamente hasta llegar a sus susodichas pertenencias.

—Así que aquí estaban... —Ella notó la mirada que se endurecía sobre su nuca—. ¿Le gusta, Tsuruga-san? —inquirió con malicia.

El aludido se puso repentinamente rígido.

—Demasiados detalles insignificantes —bufó molesto.

El puzzle encajó prácticamente solo en su cabeza.

Kyoko miró ambas réplicas minuciosamente cinceladas; ese pequeño lunar en la parte baja de la espalda de la versión más reciente. Con una sonrisa perversa, acarició sensualmente aquella porción de su anatomía, advirtiendo la irritación desmesurada que hacía a su senpai cambiar su peso de una pierna a otra.

—Los muñecos tienen alma, ¿sabe? Esperaba no tener que decirle esto. Quería que fuese un secreto sólo mío. —Se encaminó hacia él—. Esta marca se la grabé yo a él... —Se empinó tanto hacia su rostro que escuchó el sonido de sus dientes chirriando—. Con una aguja.

Inesperadamente, el chico pareció parpadear muy confundido, como si nada de aquello encajara con la idea que se había formado en su cabeza.

—Vudú, Tsuruga-san. El arte más peligroso del mundo —le confesó con una sonrisa apretada, casi diabólica.

Una mano se alzó para acunar su rostro, y Kyoko sintió como el actor se estremecía con aquel contacto.

—Pero no tiene que preocuparse. Yo nunca la usaría contra usted —se burló. Su intensa mirada la devoraba con tanta vehemencia que no supo si sería capaz de seguir manteniendo aquel semblante. Pero, lo intentó, su dedo índice le dio un toque en la frente, otro en el costado del cuello, y por último, uno sobre el pecho—. El próximo regalo de Maria-chan será diferente, por que ése ya tendrá marcado en todos estos puntos los lugares que Mogami Kyoko ya ha conquistado. Y entonces, será una réplica perfecta.

Ya estaba dispuesta a marcharse con una sonrisa triunfadora cuando su mano se enroscó en torno a su muñeca para detener su retroceso.

—No tan perfecta... —le aseguró él en un tono que le dio escalofríos—. Hay una marca mucho más visible. Pudiste verla una vez.

Ella parpadeó. Sus ojos recorrieron el torso semidescubierto de su senpai por pura inercia al recordar cierto encuentro en la ducha, y él adelantó un paso que la puso altamente nerviosa.

—¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?

—¿P-perdón?

—El tatuaje —musitó con una sonrisa perversa.

—Tsuruga Ren no tiene semejante cosa...

Una carcajada bailó en su garganta ante tal muestra de indignación.

—¿Tsuruga Ren? Tú no sabes mucho de él —le dijo con una convicción que le erizó la nuca. Hablaba como si no fuese él mismo el hombre a quien mencionaba—. Hasta él tiene un pasado sombrío que te haría tiritar de miedo...

La chica frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de sentirse ofendida cuando cayó en cuenta de que, probablemente, sólo se estaba vengando.

—Está bien... ¿y dónde...?

No la dejó concluir. Se acercó a ella tanto que su pecho acelerado le rozó la piel desnuda del abdomen. Una enorme mano apretó la suya y, ésta tembló mientras era conducida desde su pecho hasta su vientre, pasando por la piel delicada de su ombligo y cruzando fronteras que la hicieron estremecer.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos sin ser capaz en realidad de apartar la mirada de esas pupilas candentes y arrogantes como el infierno.

El chico estiró una sonrisa malvada cuando ella tembló ante el suave roce contra la frialdad de una cremallera, y finalmente, bufó deteniendo su manita en la zona interior de uno de sus muslos.

Ella enrojecía ya como un tomate sin la necesidad de que él se burlara por haber tenido un pensamiento tan perverso y equivocado de lo que haría.

—Está aquí —dijo en un susurro—. ¿Te atreves a adivinar ahora lo que podría ser?

Ella negó con la cabeza tan abochornada que pensó que desfallecería allí mismo. La fuerte mano terminó liberando la suya y ella se sobresaltó cuando fue a pararla sobre su cabeza.

Una saludable risita los envolvió y Kyoko comprendió que volvía a estar ante Tsuruga Ren.

—Está bien, Mogami-san —le dijo con una sonrisa cálida—. Ya fue suficiente distracción. Vuelve a tu vestuario. Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer...

A la chica le llevó un segundo reaccionar antes de comprender que era su extraña forma de decirle que todo estaba bien.

Nadie lo comprobó jamás, ya que a partir de entonces Takarada Maria no volvió a dejar su nuevo muñeco a la vista, pero... se rumorea que en su pierna derecha ocultaba un tatuaje.

Un hermosa hada del país de las maravillas.

.

.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Escribir esto fue divertido, espero que también os haya gustado. Por cierto, que nadie busque el tatuaje que no existe, pero Dios... ¡Ojalá estuviera y ojalá fuese un hada! Por raro que parezca, pienso que eso demostraría lo importante que fue conocer a Kyoko para el pequeño Kuon._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
